


Angsty times for catvampcrazines

by malekin



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/pseuds/malekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans view of Leather and Brimstone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angsty times for catvampcrazines

Better to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven. 

His face contorted at the thought.

Serve. 

He had saved humanity for years. Served their fucking lives up, repeatedly, on a silver platter. And Heaven? Well, he'd lost count of the favors owed to him by that bunch of feathered fuckwits. 

And weren't they all aflutter about him *now*.

Dean Winchester. 

Certainly not the one they'd envisioned wearing black eyes, that's for damned sure. Laid siege to hell they had, to raise him as an almighty meat suit for their lead guy.

To serve.

His lip curled into a sneer aimed at the darkening sky. He was always early, in case Cas got smart and brought Sammy. He hadn't yet, and Dean doubted he would at this point, but he was careful. He had a plan and that rested on him holding the cards. Sammy would come in time, and by then, he'd be easy pickins'.

Cas' familiar form was coming up the deserted road, Dean smirked when he saw the same desperate search he held at each meeting, saw the sag of relief when he'd found it still there. Dean's soul.

He knew that's what kept Cas coming back, what bought his silence, his cooperation. Knew that it was fear for that small light deep inside of Dean that stopped him from pushing, afraid it would somehow hasten that light's destruction.

He saw it on Cas' lips sometimes, a whisper away. He could clearly imagine the brusque mannerisms. It brought a laugh to his lips.

"This amount of death and carnage is hardly necessary Dean. I have a phone now. Sam taught me how to use it."

But, he also knew something else his pretty boy angel didn't; buried and twisted as it was, that little light of his would never darken. He was a special breed of big bad and his humanity would always be there, not that it changed anything.

Oh-ho, but Cas' grace?

Man, that baby dimmed with every encounter, every time Dean pulled him in with that same death and carnage, as though a little of his darkness slipped back across, tainting the failing angel's core.

Cas thought the heat and gnashing teeth in their games was all demon, all Dean's darkness come out to play. Didn't once consider it his own, and in the cool quiet that came after, that was the time that Cas thought of as his chance, his moments to try and reclaim him. 

Someone should reacquaint his boy with the meaning of insidious.

The devil whispers his promises boys and girls. In the calm of the backseat of an Impala he'll wrap you up in light touches, sweet sighs and soft lips. Entices you, invites you, makes you feel like everything you want is yours for the taking.

And goddamn did his Cas want, he wanted so deeply that he didn't even know exactly what it was he wanted. That was okay, Dean was a master at discovering his darkest desires, pulling them out and letting those babies play in all the ways Cas would never admit to himself he needed.

No, Cas was as good as his, and Sammy would be soon enough.

See, Dean had a plan, he'd had enough of this serving bullshit. 

So that left just the one other option.


End file.
